Take This Pain Away
by TheAngelofFate
Summary: In the aftermath of Nana's death, Sorahiko Torino struggles with a temptation that he'd always fear would consume him and Nana's kid refuses to leave him alone.


Having been rewatching some of the past seasons recently, I realized that there is a sever lack in fics involving Gran Torino and more so Torino and All Might and even more specifically them dealing with the aftermath of Nana's death. So I decided to correct that with this fic, dealing with exactly that.

I know its been years since I have written for MHA the last time I did was back in 2016, but I do hope you all enjoy this story just as much.

* * *

Drinking hadn't been something he found appealing, not since his old man had passed away with severe liver damage when Sorahiko had been around 14 years old. The sudden loss left himself and his mother reeling for months and he swore to himself that he'd never succumb to the temptation of alcohol like his father had.

But _dammit_ if a just a small amount didn't sound like the _best_ thing right now.

Just a swig, a small sip, just something to get rid of this horrible hurt in his chest, to fill the gaping hole in his heart, where Nana had once been. Every time he passed by a bar as he and Toshinori were one their way home from practice, he always found himself stopping just for a few seconds, staring at the sign, knowing that just a small glass would take the pain away, but he would always shake it off when he heard Toshi call his name and the look on the boy's eyes as he finally turned towards him, that look of concern and fear, was enough to get him walking again. But as the days turned into weeks, the harder it was for him to ignore it.

Then one night, being unable to sleep, the mere motion of closing his eyes made him flashback to that day, that horrible day where he had watched Nana give her life for them, for him and Toshi. So in the dead of night, he walked the streets, hoping the cool night air would be enough to clear his head and he could finally get some rest after so many sleepless nights. His legs seemed to move on auto pilot and Sorahiko found himself standing in front of that same bar, the Open sign still flashing its purple hue in lights as the bartender inside was cleaning glasses and talking to customers. His heart ached, still thinking of Nana, his most dearest friend, and just wanted the pain to stop, then slowly, ever so slowly his hand shook, hovering over the door handle.

"Sir!" A voice called out, and Sorahiko didn't even need to look to know exactly who it was, his kept his eyes glued to the door of the bar. "Torino Sensei!"

_Please_, He thought silently, pleading to anyone who would listen. _Please, make it stop…_

But the _ache_ still stayed and Sorahiko grit his teeth and grasped the door handle tightly in his fingers, ready to fling it open and walk inside when a smaller hand tightly clasped around his wrist, causing him to jerk violently, turning and saw Toshinori standing there to his left, his eyes filled with that same concern and fear like all the other times he's paused at this bar. "Sir? Please, we should get home, it's late." But he wasn't listening, he was too focused on Toshinori, he always knew that the kid and Nana were similar, but _dammit_ if the kid didn't look like her in that exact moment, the light of the moon reflected off the side of Toshinori's face and for a second he saw Nana and he heart felt like it was going to combust.

_Stop it, please make it fucking stop….!_

Sorahiko jerked away from the kid, wrenching his arm free and practically running down the opposite direction, wanting nothing more then to get away from Toshinori and the reminder that his friend was gone forever.

All the while, he heard footsteps behind him, as a voice kept calling out to him. "Sir! Wait! _Sensei!_"

In the end, he somehow managed to find himself at a dead end. Lungs burning, eyes stinging, Sorahiko could do nothing but stare at the brick wall that blocked his escape from Nana's protégé. His body shook, trembled as he stood there. His emotions swelling up inside him as thoughts of All For One and Nana raced through his mind at rapid succession and Sorahiko's fingernails dug deep into his palms, drawing the smallest amount of blood and with one swift motion he drew his leg back and slammed his foot against the wall. He winced, pain exploding within his foot, but he found that he did not care.

For he did it again,

And again, as Nana's voice filled his ears.

**"**_The kid's crazy, but I like him._**"**

Why?

**"**_And I know you do too, Sorahiko._**"**

Dammit, Nana!

**"**_And it's why he needs us._**"**

He kicked that wall until a crater appeared in the bricks, until blood dripped down his foot and he heard Toshinori's voice screaming towards him, "Sir, _stop_!" He felt arms wrap around him and tucked him away from the wall, trying so very desperately to get him to stop. But Torino fought, he struggled and cursed and screamed to get out of Toshi's grip. "Torino Sensei, please, _please_ stop!" The desperation and sere brokenness that filled the kid's voice was enough for him to take hold of the situation and he wrenched himself free, stumbling backward, his back hitting the wall, there he looked up, intending to fix Toshinori with the deepest of glares, when once again, he saw Nana standing there for a split second before being replaced with the kid.

His heart ceased at the sight and shattered just like that, slowly, he fell to the ground in a heap, his adrenaline finally wearing off. And all he was left with was pain and heartache.

And at the age of 37, Sorahiko Torino in a dark and dirty alleyway, broke down.

_Nana, please!_ He thought, prayed out desperately, _I can't, I can't! _He couldn't do this, he couldn't stand it anymore, he could lift his head and smile and pretend everything was fine to Toshinori when they both knew it wasn't.

How could he?

How? When she was gone?

Then Sorahiko felt those same arms before wrap around him, tightly. "_Sensei..._" He heard Toshi whimper into his shoulder. Torino was the adult, he was legally this kid's guardian now that Nana was gone, and yet Toshinori was the one comforting him, holding him close, when it should be the other way around.

But Torino knew why, he knew exactly why; Toshinori was a light within darkness, he was hope, he was someone who Nana had believed in and it's why Toshi deserved someone far better to help him in his quest to achieve his dream, someone far less broken, and far more capable. Someone that wasn't drowning in his own pain over the loss of a friend.

Apparently, he must of voiced all this, because not a second later Toshinori was tightening his hold around him and speaking, "Sir, no! You're incredible, your amazing. I can't see anyone else helping me, training me other then you!"

Sorahiko gritted his teeth, tears still flowing down his cheeks. "It should be _Nana_."

Toshi stiffened, hell, they both stiffened having not spoken her name in a week because the pain had hurt far too much. But the kid was the first to recover and nodded into his shoulder, "I know,"

"She should be here, _dammit_."

"I _know_..." Toshinori's voice trembled, as did his shoulders.

How the hell was the kid so calm? When it wasn't a week before where the kid locked himself in his room unable to cope with the loss of his Master. But Toshi, despite his own pain, was wanting to help Torino, not only because he knew it was the right thing to do but because he genuinely cared about him, just as much as his Master had been. This was just who Toshinori was inside and out, this was the man that Nana gave her life for because she saw something in him that the world didn't, a light that had lite up both his and Nana's lives.

And finally, _finally_. Sorahiko returned the kid's embrace. Practically crushing the kid to him, because Torino was drowning and Toshinori was the only one keeping him from being lost in the abyss of his own pain. "Silly boy." A wet hollowed laugh escaped his lips, "Your a better person then all of us, Toshinori. And a far better man then I will ever be. Comforting an old man when it should be the other way around. Since you are the one that lost a mother."

Toshi shook his head, his chin digging into the older man's shoulder. "But your hurting too, Torino Sensei. You can't pretend to be okay for my sake, I know how much your hurting too and I want to help you after everything you've done for me... I want to help. I can't watch you... I can't—"

_Lose anyone else._ Was the unspoken words, Sorahiko closed his eyes and placed a hand through those blonde curls and let out a hitched breath. "I'm not going anywhere, kid. You're making sure of that."

If he had it in him, if he could even entertain the thought he would curse Nana for making him care so much about this boy that she deemed worthy of her power, that had been her worry in the beginning but she somehow roped him along with her and this kid.

But he couldn't, he wouldn't, not ever.

Then it seemed, Toshinori's resolve finally broke and his shoulders shook, and he cried, "I _miss_ her, so much..." The kid's emotions seemed to bleed into Torino because the older mean tightened his hold of the kid, and swore, as fresh tear fell down his face, looking up at the night sky, he would help Toshi achieve his dream not just because Nana had once asked him too, but because he knew this kid would go far and could be incredible and that's what the world needed.

"Me too, kid."

There in a abandoned, dark alleyway, they grieved for her. For Nana Shimura, the very woman that changed both their lives for the better and for the worst after she was gone.

* * *

Like I said, the fact that there is a severe lack of fics involving Torino and Toshinori is a shame since Torino is just of a parental guardian as Nana had been. Especially when you realize that after Nana died Toshi once again had no one during the rest of his time at UA, so of course Torino would become that figure in his life, not just to fulfill his promise to Nana but because he does genuinely care about Toshi because who wouldn't, even if he wasn't as gentle as Nana had been.

Anywoo, a penny for you're thoughts? I hope you all enjoy this random story, feedback in the comments down below are always welcomed and appreciated and I will see you all next time.


End file.
